


unlikely bedfellows

by stanswhore



Series: chris evans masterlist [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hot Sex, Reader likes blood, Steve Rogers is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanswhore/pseuds/stanswhore
Summary: In which you’re a vampire Avenger and Steve Rogers has a hard time trusting myths.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: chris evans masterlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	unlikely bedfellows

You knew he hated you, which in turn made you hate him. It was nothing personal, just the way he lorded himself over you, tried to make you feel small when you were trying to help. So much for America's sweetheart. In your eyes, that man was an asshole. Though, you could probably say the same about Tony but the billionaire cared about you, almost like the father figure you never had.

It wasn't difficult to find out what his problems with you came from. You were a vampire, born just right after the Civil War, and he couldn't trust you. He was raised at a time where men were supposed to be gentlemen, and ladies acted like ladies. You could barely stomach the 1930's, yet alone watch as a man from that time judged you on how you lived your life.

Not only did your difference in human behaviors, especially from different eras—he may be in the 21st century but his mind had yet to defrost—he had decided to hate you the moment Fury uttered the word. Vampire.

The other had looked shock, disbelief washing over their face; you had believe Tony might've passed out from not breathing. But he looked at you with disgust, he hadn't even tried to hide it. You saw the distrust in his eyes, the judgement clouded by the need to overpower you with his rank. Fortunately, the rest of the team was very welcoming, if not cautious. You had to give them some credit for not covering their necks as soon as they learned you were a neck person.

You had been with them for four months now, attacking mindless assassins and villains that came your way. Truth to be told, you didn't hate Steve when he was Captain. As much as you wanted to deny it, he was a good leader, thought with a clear head, smarter than the enemy even with the disadvantage of being thrown into a different century. He might've been a good captain but he still believed everyone had good in their hearts. Except you.

It had hurt when he put more faith in the men trying to bomb a skyscraper than one of his own teammates. The man held his thumb over the button, taunting Steve with it while Steve tried to talk him out of it. You kept hissing at him to get everyone to safety instead of talking to a madman, telling him how evil the man was. Instead of following your advice, he turned off his earpiece, tried to turn the situation to his advantage.

But you had been right. The man had pushed the button, people died, Steve nearly had if it wasn't for you feeding him your blood to heal him of his wounds. He had tried to spit it back out but it had already healed him and he left angry, didn't even bother to thank you for saving his life.

The mission had taken a toll on him; it hadn't helped with Fury berating him for not trusting you. You didn't come to his defense. Why would you have? He let floors of people die just because his hate for you was more important than saving lives. It made you hate him even more.

It wasn't a secret how you acted towards each other. The others knew, finding the relationship amusing and occasionally annoying. Tony Stark had the audacity to comment about love and hate, how the two were so similar it was hard to define how you really felt. You bared your fangs at him, but he had laughed before wishing you a good night.

Steve Rogers hated you. The feelings were mutual.

—

Fury called out your name, and you set the water bottle filled with blood back on the glass table, a small smirk on your face. The one-eyed man sighed. "Would you like to repeat what I just said, or were you too busy drinking blood?"

Smiling, you leaned forward, taking one of his pens, twirling it around your manicured nails. "Stop scientist guy from fucking up people, stop the deadly trials, and get a new manicure. Sounds good to me, just tell me when I need to leave."

He stopped you before you could get up, slight fear flashing across his face before he composed it to his usual icy expression. "One more thing. You won't be going alone but before I tell you, I need you to act like a professional about this. Trust me, if I could send another person to do this with you, I would, but he has all the skills in order to do this mission, got that?"

"Who is it?" you asked, your mind going to the one person you'd like to rip an arm off. Fury hesitated, tapping a finger on his desk. Leaning forward, you narrowed your eyes, waiting for him to break. "Nick, who is it?"

"Steve Rogers."

Your stomach dropped, a hand slamming the table as you got up. "Nuh-uh. No way. I'm not going on a duo mission with Captain fucking America. There has to be someone else. If I spend more than 10 minutes with him, there's no way I can resist ripping his throat out. I'm not doing it."

Fury sighed, rolling his eyes at your words. "Look, I understand your issues with Roger. I don't care if you don't talk, or bicker like a married couple, hell, I don't even care if you get a few good punches in as long as you finish the mission."

"I'm not going with him." you replied, shaking your head. "Someone else can go. Natasha is more suited than him anyways, or Clint. Fuck, send the Hulk in for all I care. Have one of them come along or replace me with one of them."

"Romanoff and Barton are in Budapest as of the moment, Banner isn't qualified for the mission, and Stark is doing who knows what. Rogers is the only one able to go." Fury informed, returning back to his chair, sitting while you paced around the room. He called out your name again.

You groaned, smashing your head against the nearest wall which happened to be made of glass. Everyone on the other side looked at your frustrated state, raising a few eyes brows while you ignored them. "Fuck my life. How did Rogers react when you told him, huh? I'm sure he doesn't want to go on this mission anymore than me."

"I haven't told him yet. In fact, here he comes. You can show yourself out, Agent." Fury said, motioning for you to get out of office.

In frustration, you flipped him off before pushing the glass door open, almost hitting Steve with it. He moved back in surprise, expecting you to scowl at him but instead you walked past him with a deep frown on your face, eyes raging with anger. He shook his head, stepping in the room, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Steve asked, sitting on the chair across from Fury that you once occupied. 

"Yes, I have a mission I want you on." Fury answered, sliding the file across the desk. Without hesitation, Steve opened it, frowning at the information given. "As you can see there's a mad scientist that's working for a corrupted company. We can't exactly find out intel from due to the agents lack of skill, but according to the intel we've been given, they're doing nonconsensual experiments on kids. Normally, for something this big we'd bring in the whole team but after a few days worth of thinking, it's be best if you and one other could get in, free the kids, bring us more information, and get out. That way, we'll know the what, when, where, and how."

Steve nodded, looking through the pictures, grimacing when his eyes landed on a test subject. The child, barely five from what he could tell, was strapped down onto a metal table, blood dripping from his mouth, skull dented from the experiments. Anger rushed through his blood. "Of course. Who's other agent? Stark or Bruce?"

"Neither." Fury said your name and Steve immediately tensed up. The one-eyed man sighed again, not wanting to repeat the little tantrum you threw. "Before you get your panties in a bunch, you should know it won't be a long mission, a few days to find your way through the building, get the kids out, and you'll be done. Don't make me force you onto this mission, Rogers."

Despite his problems with you, he nodded, putting the children first before his feud with you. "You won't have to, sir. When will we have to leave for the mission?"

"Tomorrow. I expect you two to figure out how to get along with each other. You'll be spending a few days in a safe house close enough to the gateway so you'll need to be inconspicuous. Got it, Captain?" Fury asked, a little surprised by the super-soldier's ability to be mature when it came to you.

Steve nodded, taking the file with him as he exited the room. His jaw clenched as he thought over the mission, being trapped in a small house with you in the middle of nowhere was short of appealing. To say he was a little miffed would be an understatement. He'd have to live with you for a couple days in such close quarters, which meant blood bags strewn in the garbage, and he'd have to worry about his neck.

He stopped in front of the gym door, pausing before he opened it, only to see you beating up the heavy punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Your skin was beaded with sweat, stomach toned and tight as you punched the bag, your ponytail flipping with every movement you made. You looked like a deadly angel, and he couldn't help but admire you.

You caught him staring, your movements stoping as soon as you saw him. Raising an eyebrow, you wiped the sweat off your forehead, placing a hand on your hip. "What're you staring at, Rogers?"

"Nothing." he replied, face heating up from being caught. He cleared his throat, walking closer. "Don't rip a hole in that, you're not the only one who has to blow off steam. And with news I just got, there's no promises that I'll do the same."

Rolling your eyes, you walked away from the punching bag, trudging towards him with narrowed eyes. "Isn't it tragic? I don't mean to be melodramatic or anything but I'd rather reach inside my chest and, like, slowly rip my heart out. And then eat it. But that's just me."

"I'm just worried about my neck living with you." Steve snapped back, grasping your arm. "You better not rip my throat out just because you can't follow through with a plan, Agent."

"But you'd be so much hotter with your throat bleeding, Captain." you purred, trailing a finger across his chest. His eyes followed your finger before it dropped down to your side.

Steve grabbed your arm before you could walk past him, his fingers wrapping around your damp flesh. You wanted to snatch your arm away but the sadness in his eyes stopped you, confused by the sentiment. He whispered your name. "For the sake of those kids, I'm putting aside our differences. I hope you can do the same."

You glared at him, offended he'd think your hatred for him would stop you from saving those unfortunate children. Snatching your arm away, you walked to the door, pausing before turning back to him. "I always out the safety of others before mine, Rogers. Get that through your thick skull. I'm not the monster you made me out to be."

He watched you storm away, hips swaying, almost mocking him for being such a dick to you. You didn't know why he loathed you, but you'd soon find out much to your dismay.

—

Tony cackled, dropping the tool he had in his hands, letting the silver metal drop on the floor with a ping. You looked at him, annoyed by his amusement. He bent over, a hand on his chest. "Fuck, I love that son of a bitch."

That had been his reaction after you badmouthed Fury and Steve, forcing you to be on a mission you knew wasn't going to end well due to your major differences. In just a couple of minutes, you'd have to board the Quinjet with man you loathed more than your own father. 

"Tony motherfuckin Stark." you mumbled, putting on your signature heels. If you had been human, they would've been uncomfortable, broken your ankles without much weight but the vampire in you seemed to want more of the sexiness it came with. "I'm glad my suffering is funny to you."

"Stop being so grumpy. Maybe all the spent up anger and hate with turn into rough sex." Tony teased, a laugh forming as he watched you throw a pencil at him. "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal. Hate sex is hot, and god knows you both need—"

You stood up, pushing away from Tony's work table. "Okay, I'm going, you jackass. Miss me."

"Always do." he replied, watching you walk out of his personal garage. Before you could close the door, Tony shouted. "Use protection!"

Ignoring the little sex comment, you made your way upstairs, dragging your feet up the glass stairways as you did so. Oh, how much you wanted to call Natasha, to complain about the situation you were forced into, maybe blame her a little for taking the mission with Clint and leaving you all alone with America's so-called sweetheart.

Steve was waiting for you at the entrance to the aircraft, fidgeting with his hands, his face nervous until he saw you. The icy expression flashed across his face when he noted your existence. You didn't miss the way his eyes lingered for a millisecond on your chest. Everything was ready to go, and with the look he was giving you, he wasn't happy. But when was he ever?

He cleared his throat, motioning for you to follow him in the jet. "You're late. We were supposed to have left a minute ago."

You bit back your nasty response, passing him to sit at the front, co-piloting the jet like I intended to fly it. The seat was mostly for comfort, the AI drove the plane better than most of the crew so it wasn't a surprise when Steve sat besides you, enabling the autopilot mode. Without a word from either of you, the Quinjet started, exiting the hangar smoothly. 

"Did Fury give you all the info you need to know or do you want to see my file?" Steve asked, pulling out the vanilla folder from the space besides him. Taking the file out of his hand, you flipped through it, ignoring the bile rising in your throat as you saw the pictures. He noticed your anger mixed with disgust. "Do you think you can handle this mission?"

Glaring at him, you handed him back the file, shoving it into his hands. "I should be the one asking you. After all, you seem to have a soft spot for the bad guys. Who knows what'll happen during this mission. Maybe you'll trust them more than your own partner and kill the rest of the kids."

"I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't risk those kids' lives like that." he snapped, venom lacing his voice as he spit out your name.

"Yeah, but you'd risk a building full of adults. Makes sense." you replied, amused by how easy he could get angry at you. This was part of your payback, crawling under his skin for punishment for not trusting you. "You can't trust your partner so you gotta trust the bomber, huh?"

It was a touchy subject and you knew it. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to bite back the remark he was thinking. "Trust me when I say I won't make that same mistake again. Not under these circumstances, or any others."

"I'll believe it when I see it." you muttered, twirling your hair between your fingers, pushing him even more. He didn't answer, instead he stared straight ahead, eyes on the sky ahead. You spun in your chair, trying to hold back a smirk, a little satisfied you'd gotten a reaction out of him. "Tough crowd."

"Be quiet."

—

Both you and Steve let out a deep breath, relief washing you as you walked out of the Quinjet, happy with the freeing feeling of the enclosed air craft. Being alone with Steve Rogers did nothing to benefit the imaginary migraine you created as a way to sulk over your partnership.

Happiness flooded your blood as your feet touched the soft ground, the grass blowing in the strong wind, a chill running up your arms at the cool temperature. Steve came up behind you, carrying his bag, inspecting the house about a quarter mile away. You groaned as soon as you saw it.

Calling it a house would be an understatement; cottage fit it more. It was small, far too small for you to work around the house without bumping into Steve, which meant it would be a lot harder to ignore the super soldier. Steve tensed at the sound of your disapproval, also disappointed by the size of the safe house. Even his apartment was bigger than that.

"Fuck my life." you mumbled, brushing past the blond, walking towards the shitty cottage where you were forced to stay for the next few days. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard, after all, Rhodes managed not to choke Tony in all the years he put up with the billionaire's bullshit. If Rhodes could do it, so could you.

With the key you possessed, you opened the door, the hinges creaking at the movement. Steve was a couple of meters behind you, inspecting the building like he was afraid it had been compromised. There was only a slight possibility, other than the heavily wooded area, and the lack of a road, there was nothing that could stop an intruder from getting in.

Inside the cottage was even worse, the furniture took up most of the living room, which made it hard for you to step around the couches, nearly tripping over a love seat. You were convinced Fury was getting back at you for that one time you almost bit his neck. Dropping your bag on the leather couch, you sighed, hands flying to your hips as you frowned at your situation.

The kitchen bordered into the living room, the little counter separating the tiny rooms. There was a bathroom besides the bedroom, the door wide open. A sudden chill ran through you. With wide eyes, you spun around, trying to locate another bedroom only to see none other than the one next to the bathroom.

You were going to snap Fury's neck.

Steve noticed the predicament, scratching the back of his neck as he awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, arms at his side. "Uh, you can take the bed. I'll settle on the couch."

"Okay." you picked up your bag, rushing to the bedroom, closing the door behind you. The sun was beginning to set, the intense ride here draining your energy. Thankfully, the day was almost over, and all you'd have to do was suffer dinner with the blond before setting up the equipment you've brought for the mission.

You took your leather jacket off, the tight, purple top showing off enough shoulder that boys in high school might get distracted from their work. Sighing, you took off your heels, trying to find things to do other than go back in the living room and socialize with the one person you hated the most. After a few minutes, you gave up on your hopeless quest, and opened the door.

Sitting awkwardly on the couch, phone in hand and surrounded in the finest technology, sat Steve Rogers, slowly tapping away on his phone with an index finger. It almost made you laugh, especially with the way his forehead crinkled, his brows furrowing at the inability to figure out how to work the iPhone.

He looked up, putting away the small device. "I've already set up everything, although I'm not sure I did it right. It all looks alike and I wasn't sure what a Mac book was? There wasn't a single book in the stuff Fury gave us."

A smile appeared on your lips, the first that had not been a smirk in his presence. "A Mac Book isn't a book, it's a laptop. Scoot over, I'll make sure it's all set up right."

Steve watched as you made sure the system was running correctly, never tearing his eyes away from your quick movements, and focused stare. As soon as you were done, you noticed the way he looked at you; without hatred or disgust. 

That was the first.

The rest of the night continued on somewhat better terms. Both of you still had to bite down your tongue to hold back a sarcastic remark when the other said something stupid, but you were doing better than you thought you would. Neither of you had killed each other yet, and according to Fury's book, that was a success. While you would pass spending meal times with him—due to your vampire appetite—you would spend less and less time in the bedroom, instead keeping him company on the couch.

When it proved to be too much, or he'd say something that pissed you off, you'd roll your eyes and head back to the room, cursing out the super-soldier behind his back. Still, small victory.

It wasn't until the third day that Steve hatched up a plan, a plan that was almost flawless if Steve didn't let his emotions get in the way. He promised he wouldn't, giving you the whole "I don't sympathize with killers" lecture that went on for a good five minutes. You then had to repeat the whole plan just to relax that tense body of his.

"You do that mind control thing you do with your eyes to the guards standing near the entrance," Steve started, motioning to his eyes as his hands closed and open to mimic your compulsion. "Once they let us in, we have exactly seven minutes before the authorized guards figure out who we are, so in that time, we find out the location where they're holding the kids, get them out. Since we can't go back where we came in, Fury gave me this,"

He held out a tiny black box, a tiny green light glowing at the side. Your eyes narrowed, inspecting the object. "Is that...?"

"Yes. Once we get the kids, make sure they're a safe distance away from the explosion or they'll get hurt." Steve continued, placing the bomb on the table, eyes flickering to yours. "I'll activate it, take cover, and we'll be out, okay? If we have the time, and only if we do, we'll try to get any other information we can but the main mission is to get the kids to safety. The other agents piloting the plane will take them back to the compound and we'll hop back on the Quinjet."

You nodded in agreement. While you'd love to kill those assholes who hurt them, there wasn't enough time to make them suffer the way you wanted them to. "Got it. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"2 a.m. So, go to sleep early." he commanded, putting away all the rubrics he had of the building, the laptops closing. You stilled in your position, something inside you felt sympathy for him. Dark bags under his eyes, the frown permanent on his handsome face, his blue eyes filled with sadness; he looked like a mess. He noticed your staring, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

Shrugging, you got up, heading for your room. "Nothing. See you in the morning."

You didn't sleep that night.

—

The soft noises in the living room signaled Steve was awake. The clock on your bedside table told you it was five minutes to one, and you had enough staring at the dark ceiling.

You took your time in the shower, confused and angry. Confused because you didn't know Steve Rogers could make it a whole three days without being a dick, and angry by the mission at hand. You made a promise that once everything was sorted, you'd come back and make those men suffer.

Both you and Steve got ready silently, not bothering each other as you prepared for the mission. It was clear that this wasn't going to be an easy mission, not with kids involved, but trusting Steve was going to be harder. While you believed he wouldn't put the kids in danger for a criminal's trust, there wasn't anything stopping him from putting your safety for the same reason. He'd done it once before, what's to stop him from doing it again?

You had been so busy mulling the situation in your mind you completely missed the dark suit Steve had put on. It was far different than his bright red, white, and blue suit. It was dark, midnight blue, the star at his chest looked like it had been ripped off. It made him look...hotter. 

Brows furrowed, you nodded at him. "What's with the new suit, Rogers?"

His cheeks reddened, eyes darting to the ground. "Tony made it. He thought it'd be better to blend in the background instead of being...what'd he call it? Right, a 'star-spangled banner mess.'"

"Oh." you said dumbly, finishing putting the weapons around your suit. It wasn't as stylish as his, with it's plain black, tight-skinned material but it would do. You were sure Tony watched Catwoman when he made the suit. "So, that's like your stealth suit."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." he murmured, glancing around the room. He had everything packed, all the equipment, and his clothes had been stuffed back in his bag. From your spot on the couch, you could tell he had recently shaved. "It's only 2:37 but it wouldn't hurt to get an early start. We could be there by 3 and commence the plan."

You nodded in agreement, getting up. "Yeah, let's go."

"You got everything packed up?" Steve asked, motioning towards your room. You nodded again, reaching out to grab the bag. "Great. Let's go."

With bags in hand, you walked back to the hidden Quinjet, the aircraft only appearing once Steve pressed a button in his stealth suit. In silence, you boarded the aircraft, dreading whatever awaited you. Steve flew the jet, punching in the coordinates given. You didn't miss the way he kept glancing at you, as if he was thinking you'd run away.

It wasn't long til the Quinjet was hovering over the metal shed, the entrance to the hellhole. Steve, just like his suit, made sure the Quinjet was in stealth mode as it hovered down, slowly and quietly. When you were only a few meters from the ground, Steve pulled out his shield, and opened the door.

"You ready?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Language."

Rolling your eyes, you jumped off, landing softly on the uncut grass. Steve was right behind you, landing on his feet as he gestured towards the shed that held the entrance to the underground laboratory. Sprinting, you reached the shed in seconds, hearts pounding as Steve broke the door open.

Guns aimed at you both, bullets fired but before they could hit you, Steve protected you with his shield. The bullets bounced off the vibranium metal. As soon as they reloaded, you vamp-ran to them, snapping their necks without hesitation. The guns dropped as did their dead bodies, landing on the hard cement with a thud. Steve growled, stepping over the dead bodies as you moved forward towards the heavy metal door.

"You were supposed to compel them, not snap their necks." Steve hissed, grabbing your arm before you could touch the door. He growled your name, face less than a foot away. "You promised you wouldn't mess this up."

Snatching your arm away, you pulled the door open, ignoring the useless security key pad that stood beside the door. "Don't tell you don't think those bastards deserved it. It would've taken more time to compel them than to kill them. Let's go."

Without a word, Steve stepped in front of you, going first as he planned. Other than the anger coming off of him, he kept it in, and surely, you would have to deal with him later. You walked behind him, climbing down the dimly stairs, and into the rotten-smelling basement-like underground lab. It had taken about an hour to memorize the intel from the previous agents, making sure you knew where everything was. It didn't mean you knew where the kids were held.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long, narrow hallway, with doors every few feet from each other. Steve warily walked down the hallway, with you in tow, eyes darting from one door to the next. When you reached the first door, Steve motioned for you to split up, pointing towards another metal door across the hall, identical to the one in front of him.

Following his instructions, you kicked the doors in at the same time. With your vampire hearing, you heard Steve's barely audible whimper after he kicked the door in, his leg probably stinging from the force. Still, you didn't turn around, pulling out your gun, surveying the open room. Steve went in his, shield up, and you walked in yours, gun aimed, and loaded.

It was bright, the fluorescent lights lighting up at the empty room. Tables filled the room, medical equipment on top of the clean tables. Other than the sharp tools, it was empty, no one in sight. Sighing, you went back in the hallway, nearly bumping into Steve's shield.

"You remember the plan, right?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Anger still haven't left his face, but you didn't know if it was the dead bodies back up or the assholes hurting the kids.

You nodded, pushing past him to the next door. You paused, stopping when you heard little whispers inside the next door over. Steve called out to you, raising an eyebrow. You pointed at the door the noises came from. "Someone's in there."

He moved towards the door, glancing at you one more time before kicking it open, the force hard enough to break a normal human's leg. The door banged open, and the people behind it scurried away from the sound, crowding around one another. A man in a too-clean lab coat ran behind a table but your attention was on the kids crowded together. From what you could tell there was about 20 of them, crowding around one another with their wrists bound together.

Without hesitation, you ran to the man responsible for their pain while Steve rushed to the trembling children, his shield strapping itself on his back. The man couldn't have been more than 30 years old, yet the tiredness in his eyes made him look 10 years older. With everything heightened, you grasp his neck, pushing his body against the hard wall, hitting a few "medical" devices on the way.

"Any last words, you asshole?" you snarled, the veins around your eyes darkening, fangs appearing.

He choked, eyes bulging out of their sockets as he tried to speak around your hand choking him. With the best snark he could muster, he glanced at Steve before spitting out, "Hail Hydra."

Reaching around, you ripped his head off his shoulders, blood gushing out from the decapitated body. The children behind you gasped in horror, staring at the head rolling beside your feet. You kicked it away, the veins contradicting back to their usual appearance. Steve didn't look at you as he continued freeing their wrists, but they stared at you were wide eyes, scared by the danger you brought.

"I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" you said softly, approaching them. When they didn't scurry as you got closer, you kneeled in front one of the kids who couldn't have been five years old, untying the tight rope around his wrist. You gave him a small smile before helping Steve, untying the ropes quickly and gently. There had to been about 10 of them, but you were sure these weren't the only ones.

The little boy you helped first tugged on your hand as you got on your feet. With scrunched eyebrows and puppy eyes, he stared at you. "Are we going to die?"

"No, sweetie. We'll all be okay, I promise." you assured. Turning to Steve, you saw the softness hidden beneath the anger. "How much time do we have?"

He glanced at his wrist, sighing. "Only two minutes. We don't have time, let's just get these kids out of here. You get them far enough so they won't get hurt, I'll throw it, and we'll get out of here, okay?"

Leading the kids to the hallway, you turned back, eyeing the little black box in his hand. The kids scurried to the hallway, glancing around the long hallway. You couldn't contain the worry that snuck it's way into your veins. "Steve, be careful."

Maybe it was the surprise shown on his face that made you uneasy or the genuine shock that made his jaw drop but you didn't like the way he reacted when you told him to be careful. Steve nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take cover."

You herd the children away from the door, glancing down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. Other than the men you killed, there was no one around. You made sure there were from enough from the room to not get hurt in any way. "You're gonna hear a loud noise, so cover your ears. As soon as it's over, we can get out here, okay?"

"Okay." the little boy answered for the group. All at once they covered their ears, eyes wide as they stared up at you. Moving a a few feet away from them, you peeked through the door. 

"Steve? Go for it." you confirmed, not lingering as soon as you gave him the confirmation. Steve closed the door behind you.

It was less than a minute when you heard the bomb go off, the loud noise filling the underground lab, making you flinch. The cement ceiling above you shook at the force of the bomb. You waited a few seconds until Steve came out, dust on his suit, his hair ruffled from the explosion. Other than the dirty suit, he looked fine, nothing was bleeding or broken. That was all you could ask for.

"You guys okay?" he asked, motioning for you to bring them back. The kids nodded collectively, rushing over to Captain America while you stayed back, glancing all over, waiting for someone to come due to the explosion. "Good, come along. We'll get you kids outta here."

You stayed back, slowly backing up towards the group while you surveyed the hallway. Both you and Steve knew there wasn't much time to get everyone out, and there was sure to be some collateral damage. And you had been right. As soon as the last child disappeared back in the room that had held them, you saw a bulky figure by the stairway, sprinting at you. "Rogers, hurry! We don't have time."

Steve was in the middle of lifting one of the kids up towards the ground when he saw the bulky man come at you, his neck snapping with a subtle crack before dropping lifelessly on the floor. He practically tossed the next kid up. "How many more are coming?"

Men were coming from both directions, a group of them sprinting at you. Sighing, you got ready for the attack, making sure the kids were safe from the weapons they carried. "A lot! Hurry up!"

A hand reached for your arm, yanking you into one of the men's bodies. It was had been more annoying than it had hurt. Reaching behind you, your hand gripped his shoulder, and with your leg, you kicked your attacker's leg, making him fall and loosen his grip. Behind you, your arms wrapped around his neck, using his body as leverage to kick another man coming in front of you. More men surrounded you but you didn't hesitate to use your vamp speed.

More spines snapped in half than throats ripped. It couldn't have been more than 20 seconds when all of them were either dead or dying. Blood pooled around your feet, slowly bleeding from their necks. Disgusted, you stepped over their bodies, grimacing when your heels almost slipped on the liquid. Steve was helping the last kid up towards the ground, the sunlight leaking in from the huge hole.

A little breathless, you wiped the pretend sweat from your eyebrow. "Well, that was disgusting."

Steve glanced at the pile of bodies you left behind you. Even with the damage you've done he couldn't have helped but feel proud. You had been right: those bastards deserved it. "Let's get going before more of them show up."

You could see another aircraft hovering a few feet from the hole, SHIELD agents helping the fragile kids on board. Your lips broke into a smile, grinning at the victory; you managed to survive the safe house days with Steve, and the mission was a success. 

Apparently, you celebrated too soon. While you had been distracted, one of the dying men beside your feet pulled out a syringe from his pocket, and with all of his strength, plunged it into your thigh.

Crying out in pain, you felt the familiar white-hot branding pain sinking into your veins, the vervain making you crumble on the floor. It had weakened you enough for the man to pull out a wooden stake, stabbing your shoulder with it. An anguished cry escaped your lips as Steve rushed over, taking the dying man, and copying your earlier actions, finished the job. His now-dead body draping around the others.

The pain of the vervain crawling in your veins made you crumble, the white-hot pain unbearable. The corners of your eyesight blackening at the pain. Steve dropped to his knees, arms wrapping around your pain-filled body.

He whispered your name, eyes widening as he took the stake out of your stomach, earning another cry from you. "Fuck! It's okay, it's okay. It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay..."

The last thing you saw was his worried face.

—

The stinging pain in your left thigh was subsided, your veins dry, rubbing together like sandpaper at the slightest movement. It was when you opened your eyes that you finally got a vampire headache; and that wasn't even possible. With a groan, you got up from the hard floor of the Quinjet.

Suddenly, he was right besides you, arms helping you up and you leaned against his chest, body too weak to respond yet alone comprehend his weird behavior. Your voice cracked as you tried to speak, his name slipping from your tongue. "Steve. Throat, dry. Blood...please."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't fine anymore blood bags." he murmured, holding your limp body up. Steve looked at your half-dead eyes, your skin grainy from the liquid herb deadly to vampires. "We'll be back at the compound soon, I promise. Do you think you can make it for the next couple of hours?"

You nodded, your dry veins scratching inside your body, and you let out a whimper. Steve held you tighter, as if you were his lover. Your lips were close to his throat, his beating heart pumping blood. Your ears picked up on the beat, your fingertips feeling the pulse on his neck. Veins around your eyes darkened, fangs growing at the closeness for hot blood.

Yet, you resisted, pushing Steve away, crawling away from the temptation. Curling up across the metal wall, you weakly raised a hand, stopping Steve from coming closer. "Stop. I c-can't...stay away from me. I can hear your heart b-beating. It's too t-tempting."

He hesitated, looking at his wrist. With a hopeful look, he came closer to you, crawling on his knees. "Drink from me."

"What?" you croaked our, tongue darting out to moisten your dry lips. Just imagining his warm blood sliding down your throat made you even thirsty, veins darkening once again. He crawled closer to you, holding out his wrist. You shook your head, backing away. "N-no, Steve."

Grabbing a sharp dagger from his suit, he slid the cool metal against his skin. You could smell the blood before you could see it, the smell inviting and delicious. Kneeling next to you, he held it up to your mouth. "It's okay. Just drink."

Without warning, you grabbed his bleeding wrist, your lips wrapping around it and you groaned as you tasted the first droplet of blood on your tongue. Grasping his wrist tighter, more blood flowed from the deep cut, allowing you more access to suck it out of him. Steve took a deep breath, his free hand stroking your hair as you fed from him, soothing you with his touch.

Softly and carefully, he shifted so he was slightly behind you, making sure he was at a position for you to be comfortable enough to feed. His other arm held you to his chest as he watched you drink from him. The whole process couldn't have been more than a minute but Steve felt the Quinjet was hotter than ever.

With your hunger satiated, you could feel Steve's warmth behind you, his arm wrapped around your stomach, holding you to his chest. Letting go of his wrist, you wiped away the blood dripping from your chin, his blood. You met his darkened blue eyes. "Thank you."

"I owed you." he whispered back, eyes drifting to your lips for a millisecond. With his arm still wrapped around you, your faces were only a foot apart. You saw his Adam apple bobbed. "...for saving me the last time. I never said thank you. So...thank you. You saved my life." 

"And you, mine." you replied, feeling a light breeze from the hole in your suit where the stake had been stabbed. The tension between you two intensified, faces slowly inching towards the other. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" he breathed, staring at your lips.

"Your blood taste like butter." you joke, trying to break whatever was happening. You could hear his heartbeat thumping, as he could hear yours. Steve's gaze met yours again, cheeks heating up from being caught staring. "I think it's the serum but it taste like butter."

Steve laughed softly, unwilling to ruin the mood that had set in. His eyes dart back to your lips, licking his own moisten them. Before he could say anything, you jump out of his arms at the sound of the loud noise. You were already at the front of the Quinjet when his arms dropped back to his side, his wrist still slowly bleeding. Getting up, he grabbed a bandaid from the first aid kit near him while you answered the incoming call.

Breathlessly, you pushed the button to answer the call. "Yes?"

"Good, your alive." Fury's voice filled the air craft, both relief and a hint of shock seeped from his tone. "That means Rogers didn't choke you. Wait. Did you kill him after the mission was done or—"

"I'm alive, Director." Steve called out, placing a bandage around his bloody wrist. Getting on his feet, he felt the effects of having his blood drained but he recovered fast. "We're on the way back to the compound. The mission was a success and we'll be back in a few hours for the debriefing."

"Good job, agents. See you soon." As soon as Fury ended the call, it was back to intense silence.

Steve scratched the back of his neck, the bandaged wrist flashing before your eyes. You grimaced, knowing how much blood you had taken from him. Too much for a normal person but the serum in his veins might've healed him already. With a sigh, you sat down on the co-pilot's seat, prepared for the remainder of the flight. Steve sat down next to you, his chair facing yours but he didn't talk, just looked at his wrist, glancing at you when he thought you weren't looking.

Picking up a pen, you mindlessly twirled it around your fingers while you looked out the window, seeing nothing but a blue sky dotted with white clouds. In a way it was relaxing but with Steve staring at you, you felt yourself blushing whenever you glanced at him. You blamed it on the non-existent amount of vervain still in your blood. It had only been quiet for a few minutes when your pen flew out of your hands and landed on the floor between the two of you.

Even with your vampire reflex, Steve beat you to the task, handing you back your pen before you could even blink. You took it from him while he finally had the nerve to act on his plan he'd been effortlessly thinking about since he saw you. Just as you grabbed the pen, Steve captured your mouth with his.

His lips were soft against yours, and you gasped out in surprise allowing his tongue to slip in. It only took a second to realize what he was doing. Instinctively, your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer to your body, your lips moving with his, sucking his tongue. Steve's arms snaked around your waist, his undamaged hand tangling themself in your hair. You moaned in his mouth, feeling the soft growl deep in his chest. 

You couldn't deny how hot he looked in his stealth suit but all you wanted to do was rip the fabric off of him. Steve must've had the same idea as you because his hands couldn't have moved faster to tear your damaged, skin-tight suit off. Your breasts were the first thing that bounced out of your suit, the hole he tore showing off your too-lacy bra, your cleavage popping out of your bra.

His eyes lingered on the two mounds of muscle, cupping them with his hands while you got impatient and dug your nails at the back of his suit, ripping the clothing in two. Steve's toned, hard chest was impressive, your eyes widening at the handsome, and naked specimen in front of you. He finished the job, reaching down to tug the suit off his legs, taking them off before kicking them across the Quinjet. While you took all of him in--his toned abs, his shoulder to hip ratio, the thick thighs, and most deliciously the eight-inch, hard cock that stood attention between the two of you--he tore the rest of your suit off, revealing the matching panties you wore.

Stepping out of your suit, your hands roamed his body, feeling his hard chest as your nipples hardened in your bra. The way Steve was looking at you made your whole body flushed, appealed by the attention of the super-soldier. His breath shuddered as your hand dropped lower, your fingertips touching the base of his cock. It throbbed at the small touch, the swollen, purple head touching your stomach.

Steve groaned softly when your fingers wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it. You smiled, amused by his expression of pure pleasure. Purring, you press a lingering kiss on his collarbone, whispering. "Oh, Captain. Not wearing any underwear beneath your suit, how naughty of you."

And then you were naked, his hands ripping the matching set of lace off of you and throwing it on your chair. At the sight of your naked body, Steve's inner voice spoke for him. Before you could even blink, he had you up against the wall of the flying aircraft, a hand roaming your body while yours had been held together over your head by his other. He relished at the feeling of your soft, naked body against his, trying to savor the moment.

But you were too impatient. With your vampire strength, you wiggled out of Steve's grip, your hand dropping back to his hard-on, the entire length now pressed against your stomach. You cupped his balls in one hand while the other encircled the thick shaft. You felt his big, flaring dome, and found it was creamy-wet with pre-cum.

"Fuck." Steve hissed, kissing your hard. He broke away after only a few seconds to gasp. "I need to fuck you now."

You whimpered, pulling his lips back to yours as you guided his amazing cock to your slit. Both of you moaned weakly into the other's mouth as Steve's full round knob pressed into your dripping slit. You clutched his muscular biceps while he pushed himself deeper inside you. He was long and thick. And so impossibly hard.

You felt your eyes water as he gradually forged into the hilt. You felt him hold still for a moment. Steve was letting you feel the heat and pulse of his rock-solid cock, pleasured by the warm walls clenching around him. You just looked at each other, sharing a months-long mutual lust. And yet with all the hatred, there was something else between you. How could it not feel so perfect?

Steve drew his cock backward and then pushed back inside. You moaned and whimpered, "Yes, Steve. Yes...please fuck me."

He readily complied with your urgent plea. Steve began stroking into you with steady thrusts. The rhythm was even and patient at first, the strong slip-sliding of his cock seeming to open new avenues of pleasure within your body on every stroke. You cooed and whimpered and groaned while your cunt swallowed up every inch of him with greed.

When Steve broke from the kiss and started sucking on your hard nipples, pumping harder and faster into your channel, you dug your nails into his back, breaking the skin and feeling the blood running down between his shoulder blades. He grunted out in both pain and pleasure. He was soon pounding into you with forceful thrusts, slamming your whole body against the wall. You almost felt the pain that came with the piece of metal behind you hitting your spine.

"Oh, fuck," Steve growled.

"Fuck!" you cried back, "You're gonna make me cum all over you."

You cried out as an orgasm seemed to take over your entire existence, your lips finding the pulse in Steve's neck. Your fangs buried themselves into the sweet spot, the taste of his blood adding to the overwhelming pleasure of your orgasm.

Steve half grunted and half wailed as his overheated cock began to leap with deep surges of pleasure. You could feel the intense pulsing of the engorged flesh filling you. You could see the moisture well up in his eyes until they seemed to be gleaming with unrivaled pleasure. You could tell how good you must've felt to him. It was a shockingly new sensation to you that only seemed to intensify the edges of an already overpowering orgasm.

You ran your hands along his strong, muscular arms, blood trailing from your nails, amazed how they could be so beautifully solid, yet still tremble so much as he spent his forceful spasm inside you. There was so much cum spilling out of his that it started spilling back out of you. You could feel it seeping out, down, pooling down your thighs.

Even after your mutual peak, you kept grinding against one another through the aftermath, wringing every grain of pleasure from your success. But in all honesty, neither of you wanted to break the delicious contact. You stood together with only the soft sound of humming from the aircraft, and heavy breathing. Your naked, sweaty flesh heaved together with the effort. Steve's cock slowly relaxed, softening, and slipped out from your satisfied cunt. You uttered a soft coo of disappointment while he began to feel the skin-breaking scratches on his back, and bitten neck.

Yet, he didn't break eye contact, all the while as blood dripped down his back. Steve pressed another soft kiss on your lips. He murmured your name. "I don't hate you."


End file.
